


The Confessional

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Church Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentioned Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Baekhyun is bored out of his mind, and stumbles upon a church. Not being the most devout child in the horde, Baekhyun decides to play around a little, ending up on the wrong side in the confessional. And when a nervous guy takes place in the other side, Baekhyun finds it his duty to help him with his... Problem.





	The Confessional

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This takes place in a church. It's pwp. I think you can do the math on your own, put two and two together. But just to cover my ass a little bit more - THERE WILL BE INDECENT THINGS GOING ON INSIDE OF A CHURCH, SO IF YOU THINK YOU MIGHT BE OFFENDED BY THIS, PLEASE LEAVE NOW. Also, sexual humor related to religion, so yeah. Consider yourself warned, and I won't deal with comments scolding me about this - YOU ignored this warning, it's not on ME.

 Byun Baekhyun was bored.

 Immensely so, actually. Because of some things that had happened during the school year that _really was not his fault_ , he had been forced to spend the summer at his grandma’s place. And being a big city boy, the smaller town was not really something he enjoyed.

 Sure, it was neat being this close to the sea (on bike it only took five minutes!), but there was literally _nothing to do_ here. Many of the families were away on vacation, leaving only people in their forties and up for Baekhyun to socialize with, and that was not fun. He was not good at chess, and that was basically the only way to hang out with the elders.

 The first week, Baekhyun had spent in his grandma’s garden or at the beach, working on his tan - aka sleeping - but when he accidentally almost burned himself to a crisp, he decided that something else needed to be done.

 After a few days of recuperating from the painful experience, of course, crying through the pain and hoping that he had not managed to give himself skin cancer. Yes, it had been a few horrible days… Sleepless nights, as well, since it hurt no matter how he would lie. And he had promised himself to kill Kyungsoo when he got back, since the younger had dared laugh at him when Baekhyun had told him of his perils.

 When his skin did not feel as tender anymore, and had faded to more brown than red, Baekhyun set out to try to find some adventure in the calm little town.

 To be honest, it was not the smallest of towns, but Baekhyun was used to much bigger cities and much more noise, so by his standards it was a pretty small town. After all, the town had a mall and a few unusual stores, as well as at least two McDonald’s, so that was a plus. It was just a shame that so many were away. Not even the kids Baekhyun had played with as younger seemed to have stayed. Or they were just not where Baekhyun was - which truly was a shame, because they were honestly missing out on _The Byun Baekhyun_.

 The sun was high in the sky, the breeze from the sea too light to actually offer any relief, and Baekhyun felt a little bit like dying. He wanted to lie down somewhere and sleep, but the only sort of suitable place he could find was a church.

 Now, Baekhyun was not a believer, but he still felt a bit apprehensive as he pushed the large door open and stepped inside. The coolness from the air conditioner raised goosebumps across his skin, and the muted lights felt nice for his eyes.

 Sitting down in one of the benches along the side, Baekhyun slid down a bit until he could lean his head against the backrest, feet propped up against the backrest in front of him. Pulling out his phone, he began to lazily scroll through his Twitter feed.

 Nothing much was happening - there had apparently been a party that he had missed, and a few pictures were posted from it. Another idol scandal, and-

  _Wait_.

 Was that a picture of Kim Taeyeon making out with another girl? What the actual fuck? So Baekhyun was away for a week, and suddenly, she found it okay to make out with other people? Sure, they were not going steady, merely flirting and fooling around, but still?

 Oh, shit, so that was why she had not answered his texts, Baekhyun suddenly realized, scowling down at his phone as his heart pricked slightly. Well, she could forget about going to homecoming with him, _her loss!_

 Huffing, Baekhyun exited the app, leaning his head back to look up at the ceiling. It was a beautiful ceiling - churches featured some of the most beautiful architecture, after all - but it did not take long before Baekhyun was bored again. He was still tired, but also very much annoyed, and needed to do something.

 Sitting up, Baekhyun looked around, noticing that there was still no one around. Should there not be a priest or a nun or something in here? After all, if no one watched over the place, people could just go inside and steal, and what if somebody needed _spiritual guidance_? Well, tough luck, maybe God was on a summer break as well?

 Feeling slightly reckless, Baekhyun got up from his seat and began to walk around, looking at whatever he could find. After a while, he found himself standing in front of the confessional, looking at the wooden structure.

 He had never been in one before - on either side - and something about it just lured him in. Pulling the curtain to the side, he went into the side meant for the person confessing, sitting down on the wooden bench and looking around. There was a small window with a net screen instead of glass on his right side, but Baekhyun could see that the hatch was up. Was there no one on the other side?

 “Uhm, hello?” Baekhyun hesitantly asked, knocking lightly on the wall, but there was no answer. “Well, this sucks? What if I had killed someone and really needed to confess the sin? I mean, isn’t God’s forgiveness meant to be handed out whenever needed? Is there a time table for it?”

 Deeming it being enough talking to himself, a thought slowly crawled into Baekhyun’s mind. Well, not really slowly, it just appeared like lightning from a clear sky, and as soon as it did, Baekhyun was hurrying out of the booth.

 Once more looking around and making sure no one could see him, he quickly pushed his way past the other curtain, getting inside of the booth meant for the priest. Even though it looked basically the same, there was still something exciting about being on this side of the confessional, and Baekhyun could not hold his grin back.

 He had just managed to get the hatch open, when he noticed that someone was sitting down on the other side of the thin wall, heaving a deep sigh. Not knowing what to do, Baekhyun froze in place, barely even daring to breathe.

 “Forgive me father, for I have sinned,” the other person began, and Baekhyun jolted at the deep voice. _It was a really nice voice..._ “I’ve never actually confessed before, but I’ve never really had anything to confess, either… Well, except for that time I stole some candy from some kid, but I was like four, and don’t really remember it, so… I wouldn’t even know about it if my mom didn’t tell me about it. It was almost fifteen years ago, so in my book, it’s kinda forgiven already.”

 Baekhyun kept quiet, just letting the guy blabber on and smiling a bit as he realized they were about the same age. Maybe he should introduce himself? After all, Baekhyun was seriously lacking someone to hang out with, and this guy could not be too bad, right? He had a nice voice, did that not automatically mean nice face? After all, Baekhyun had a nice voice and a nice face, so yeah, it was true. Hashtag facts only.

 “But anyway, that’s not why I’m here. Sorry, nervous about my first time…,” the guy mumbled, and Baekhyun pressed a hand over his mouth to not snicker as his mind supplied an alternative meaning to the words. “Uhm, yeah, anyway… I’ve… Hm, how do I say this…”

 It was getting interesting, Baekhyun felt, sitting on the edge of the wooden bench and wanting to find out what was so hard for the guy to say. Had he murdered someone? Suddenly, Baekhyun felt a bit more apprehensive about this all.

 “I… I have had some, uhm, _lustful_ thoughts for a while now, but… Eh, I’ve never really acted on them before… Not that I really acted on them now either, but I might have… Well, touched myself. Oh god, that sounds so horrible… I just… Saw this person, and had a dream, and woke up with a mess… And then last night I… It became too much, and I might have… _Pleasured_ myself… Ah, crap, I sound like a total pervert…”

 Yeah. Okay. That was not really what Baekhyun expected to hear, but it still made him frown and tilt his head.

 And before he knew it, he was opening his mouth and talking.

 “Why does one wet dream and masturbating make you into a pervert?” Baekhyun asked before he was able to stop himself. But he was honestly wondering, because if that was the lowest limit, then Baekhyun was a _freak_. And not the good kind.

 “Huh? Well, because a good Christian doesn’t do stuff like that,” the guy answered, sounding a bit confused. Wow, was Christianity stuck in the medieval times? Was the new pope not okay with gays and all of that? “You’re not supposed to feel lustful and express your desires. It’s in the Bible!”

 “Show me where, and only then I’ll believe you,” Baekhyun drawled, before sitting up a bit more straight. “But honestly, desire is something everyone feels, no matter how saint-like you appear. It is part of being human, it’s part of having feelings. Doesn’t your parents love each other? That means they desire each other. Or do you think they created you because they had to?”

 “B-but, that’s different!” the guy exclaimed, sounding a bit flustered now. “They’re married! And I've been dreaming about a guy!”

 “Oh,” slipped out of Baekhyun’s lips before they formed a smirk. “I see. I see no difference, though. Love is love, lust is lust.”

 “But lust and homosexuality are both grave sins!” the guy argued, and it was getting a bit boring now how he tried to defend his faith and paint himself as the bad guy simply for being human. “It's unnatural!”

 Okay. That was it. This guy was getting it now.

 “Did you know that several other species practice homosexuality, as well as masturbation and sex with no recreational purpose? Is that unnatural as well? After all, considering the excessive amount of humans on this poor planet, it's rather respectful to be gay. If more countries would allow gay couples to adopt as well, we would have more kids off the streets and out of poverty, and it would probably make this world a better place. Never feel guilty for experiencing human feelings, and never feel guilty for falling for someone, no matter their gender. After all, it's not what’s between their legs that you fall in love with, right?”

 After Baekhyun’s little impromptu speech, the other guy was silent. Baekhyun was beginning to think he had actually made a silent escape, before he heard the guy speak again.

 “Uhm, well… I've never actually talked to him, I just… Saw him at the beach and thought he looked hot… So I guess I'm kinda, I don't know, lusting for his… Uhm, private parts…?”

 Baekhyun was back to smirking now. Maybe he should become a priest, this was kind of fun…

 “Is that so? Well, you can feel desire for most things, as long as they have a feature you're drawn to. Tell me, what did this man look like?”

 Baekhyun heard a huff and a hushed ‘don't know what this has got to do with stuff’, before the guy spoke up louder again.

 “A bit shorter than me, a bit on the skinny side but with, uhm, nice hips and thighs. Probably works out, he had sort of softly defined muscles… Cute face with droopy eyes and strangely triangle-shaped lips of all things… A small mole above his lips as well… And like light silver hair?”

 Baekhyun was deep in thoughts for a few seconds, trying to remember just why the description sounded so familiar, before he realized. The guy was describing _him_ , of all people, and Baekhyun could not stop the gloating feeling of pride bubbling up inside of his chest.

 “He sounds cute, I understand why you've fallen for him. Tell me, what did you dream about him?” Baekhyun asked, struggling to keep his voice as neutral as possible.

 “I've not fallen for him! And why do you want to know that?” the guy exclaimed in exasperation, and Baekhyun felt a bit bad for him.

 But just a little.

 “It might help to talk about it, to get it all out,” Baekhyun said, trying to come up with a good reason. “To cleanse your mind of him and the dream. That's why you came here, why you decided to confess, right? To get help? Don't worry, I'm forbidden from telling anyone what you tell me now. No need to be afraid.”

 “I'm not afraid,” the guy muttered, before taking a deep breath. “And yes, you're right, that's why I came here. And maybe it won't hurt to try to talk about it… So, uhm. We, well, were kissing, and then he… Well, he used his mouth, and then I sort of woke up…”

 A blowjob? That was it? Wow, boring…

 “I see… And that was it?”

 “Uh, yes?”

 Baekhyun pursed his lips, flicking some dirt away from under his nail.

 “I-I mean… I’ve never done anything like that, so I don’t… Really know the logistics, I guess…”

 Baekhyun could not hold back the amused snort, raising a brow as he looked at the netscreen window between them, unable to see anything but a blurred profile of the other guy.

 “It’s not that different from heterosexual sex, you know. So the ‘logistics’ are not really the problem,” Baekhyun said, before a thought, an idea, popped into his head, and his lips spread into a smirk. “You know what? I have an idea…”

 “Huh? What idea?” the guy asked, sounding a bit confused and slightly panicked.

 But Baekhyun had already gotten up, sliding out of the confessional and looking around. Still no one there, which fit his plans perfectly.

 Holding the curtain of the other side open enough for him to get inside, Baekhyun squeezed into the rather cramped place, especially since the guy sitting there had legs for days. He was sitting with them in a rather demure position, probably to fit his tall frame, but it was perfect for Baekhyun to be able to place his legs on either side of the guy’s legs.

 The guy was cute, Baekhyun had to hand him that. Large eyes behind a pair of glasses, pink and full lips parted in surprise, and a dusting of red across cheeks. His hair was curly, making him look a bit younger than what he said he was.

 “Y-you!” the guy burst out, face soon set ablaze in embarrassment.

 “Ah, yes, me,” Baekhyun said, grinning deviously, placing his hands on the guy’s shoulders. Massaging them gently, he then proceeded to place one of his knees on the bench beside the guy’s hip, _almost_ straddling his lap. “I realized that there was something familiar with your description…”

 “You’re not a priest,” the guy weakly said, looking rather pitiful, and Baekhyun could not help himself as he raised a hand to cup the guy’s cheek, thumb caressing cheekbone.

 “No, I’m not. But I figured I’d probably be able to help you better with your problem than a priest could,” Baekhyun purred, lifting his other knee and doing the same with it.

 For a moment, he stayed in place, perched higher than the guy. He had tipped his head back a little to look up at Baekhyun, and Baekhyun tilted his head to the side with a sweet smile that widened as he noticed the guy swallowing hard.

 “Let me show you how much better reality is,” Baekhyun whispered, slowly leaning down, until he felt his lips brush against the guy’s. The other was trembling, and Baekhyun felt almost ridiculously proud over how worked up he had managed to get the guy already.

 Hand slipping from cheek to fist in the hair at the back of a neck, Baekhyun finally pressed their lips together, at the same time fully sinking down into the guy’s lap. It was a bit cumbersome, not the ideal spot to do this at, but at the same time it made it just so much _better_.

 The other guy was obviously inexperienced, stuttering as he tried to keep up with Baekhyun, but Baekhyun was rather thankful for the effort he put in. There was nothing worse than making out with someone who _thought_ they were good at it, but really was not.

 Spreading his legs as wide as he could, Baekhyun rolled his hips, delighting in the gasp he got in return. He could feel that the other was already starting to get aroused, and he could not deny that he himself was on good way as well.

 Well, shit, there might be something to Kyungsoo’s teasing about liking an audience after all… Baekhyun just hoped God or Jesus or whatever was not watching at the moment. He had no plans on being smitten to death just for wanting to help a fellow dude with his problem…

 Noticing something, Baekhyun broke the kiss to look down in surprise, using the hand that had rested on the other’s shoulder to cop a feel to investigate. The guy gasped and let his head fall back against the wall, a low thud being heard.

 “Holy shit, you come packing, don’t you,” Baekhyun blurted out, frowning at the moan falling from the other’s lips. “Hush, loverboy, we don’t want anyone to notice us… Or do we?”

 The guy opened his eyes, dark from blown pupils and a bit hazy, and it hit Baekhyun like a punch in the stomach, making him bite down on his lower lip to not let a single sound out. Slowly, the other began to shake his head, and Baekhyun smirked.

 “Good boy,” Baekhyun leaned in to breathe against the other’s ear, taking delight in the shiver he could feel coursing through the other’s body. “Now, do I have your permission? Consent is _very_ important, you know…”

 “P-permission for w-what?” the guy whispered, deep voice wrecked and doing things to a few parts of Baekhyun.

 Baekhyun pushed back a little to look down at the other with a raised eyebrow.

 “Babe. I get you’re inexperienced, but are you really _that_ daft?”

 The other guy looked a bit offended by Baekhyun’s words, but it really just ended up looking more comical than scary, and Baekhyun could not help but smile.

 “Do I have your permission to suck you off, sweetheart?” Baekhyun asked instead, taking a great deal of pleasure from how red the other’s face turned by the apparently so brash words. So sweet and innocent, Baekhyun just wanted to drag him down into debauchery and taint him until he no longer could become clean!

 “I-I mean, I don’t know why, but I mean if you w-want to, and I don’t want to i-inconvenience you-”

 Baekhyun just sat still for a moment as he let the guy stutteringly ramble, his mind screaming ‘cute’ at the top of its lungs. As the other kept talking around in the circles, Baekhyun decided it was time to save the poor soul.

 “Okay, baby, calm down, give me a yes or a no,” Baekhyun said, cupping the guy’s cheeks. They were so warm to the touch, and Baekhyun drowned a little in the guy’s eyes as they locked gazes.

 “Uhm… Yes…?” the other whispered in a small voice, and Baekhyun wanted to smush his cheeks and coo - but he also wanted to take a look at whatever this dude was packing, because it felt like it could be _awesome_.

 Smirking, Baekhyun leaned in, and in no time at all, the movement of their lips brought them back to where they had been before Baekhyun had interrupted it.

 Kissing his way down a cheek and jaw, Baekhyun felt that it was only appropriate to give the full experience - including some lovebites. And from how the guy jolted and at least almost managed to suppress a moan, Baekhyun figured that it was a good choice.

 “Hush now, dear,” Baekhyun breathed against the other’s neck, one hand sliding up the side which his mouth was not pressed against, to cup a cheek. “We already established we didn’t want to be found out, right?”

 The guy gasped and shivered, and Baekhyun took that as a good enough answer. Continuing his ministrations with the goal of painting beautiful skin in all the different colors of the rainbow, Baekhyun absently ran his thumb back and forth over kiss-swollen lips, feeling each and every shaky breath slipping through them.

 But when something wet ran over the pad of Baekhyun’s thumb he stilled, rather surprised. Pulling away from the delicious neck, Baekhyun looked up to find the guy panting against his finger, opening his mouth wider to let it inside.

 Carefully, Baekhyun pushed his thumb down against the guy’s tongue, using the grip he now had to turn his head. Dazed eyes met dark eyes, and Baekhyun smirked.

 “Well, well, well, look at you, my innocent little choir boy…,” Baekhyun tutted, slowly retracting his thumb and wiping the saliva across the other’s lips. “ _Sinful._ ”

 Gripping the guy’s chin with a hand, Baekhyun forced his head to turn fully against Baekhyun, before leaning in and licking the saliva away. Leaving the guy gasping for air and seemingly with a clouded mind, Baekhyun managed to crawl his way between long legs, reaching out to palm the rather large bulge. Impatient by now, Baekhyun did not feel like teasing anymore, and made quick work of the guy’s pants, until he was finally able to release the manhood from the tight confines of the boxers.

 And Baekhyun was not disappointed.

 “Holy fuck, where have you been my entire life…,” Baekhyun murmured as he licked his lips, giving the pulsating length in his hand a stroke, and then another one, enjoying the sound of the shaky exhale above him. “It’s unfair to the rest of us to keep something like this hidden…”

 Before the other was able to come up with a response - and Baekhyun suspected it might take him a while - Baekhyun closed his lips around the tip, humming at the taste. Taking more in, Baekhyun could feel the thighs on both sides of him trembling.

 “Oh god, oh god, oh god,” the guy chanted under his breath, and it had Baekhyun snorting.

 “You can call me Baekhyun,” he hummed after having pulled off, giving the length a quick kitten lick that had the guy’s breath hitching. “Don’t think God likes you raising me to his level in his own church…”

 The guy blinked down at him, before red once more took over his face.

 “Oh my _god_ , how can you joke like that _now_?” he asked, voice almost shrill, and it had Baekhyun grinning.

 “Because you’re fun to rile up, sweetheart!” Baekhyun answered, before once more attacking.

 The guy almost screamed out loud, his hands scrambling for purchase on something, _anything_ , around them, and it made Baekhyun let out a laugh around the poor boy’s manhood. Yelping rather loudly, he tangled one large hand in Baekhyun’s hair, pulling on it, and Baekhyun winced a little from the pain.

 Well, fuck. This might turn rough, and Baekhyun had _no_ problem with that whatsoever. One might say that Baekhyun was a bit of a masochist, whilst Kyungsoo very much disputed this claim, saying that Baekhyun was way too sadistic to be truly masochistic. The opinions varied a lot, but at the moment, the pain in his scalp was just egging Baekhyun on.

 Baekhyun knew the guy was getting close, if only from the fact that he was panting loudly and shallowly thrusting into Baekhyun’s mouth, his grip on Baekhyun’s hair keeping him in place. As the panting and thrusting turned quicker, Baekhyun knew it was soon over, and tried to pull away to be able to swallow easier, but the guy would not let him.

 With a soft growl, the guy pushed Baekhyun down as he pushed himself up, making Baekhyun quite literally choke on the dick. And it was a large dick, so it was not the most comfortable - and Baekhyun was really just glad he had a hand wrapped around the base so he did not have to take all of it. Cum filled his throat, and he just tried to let it slide down, because he really did not need more things to choke on at the moment. He was _very full_.

 As he came down from his high, gasping as if he had just run a marathon and not let Baekhyun do all the work, the guy seemed to not realize that he was still pushing Baekhyun down, and Baekhyun was starting to feel rather miffed about it.

 Baekhyun clawed at the hand in his hair, and the guy seemed to realize what he was doing as he quickly apologized and removed his hand to let Baekhyun up and off of the softening length.

 “ _Fuck_ , I thought I was going to die, whew!” Baekhyun gasped out as soon as he could breathe again, patting the thigh of the guy in front of him. “You should be careful with a dick that big, holy shit! Never really been good at deepthroating before, but I certainly know how to now!”

 The guy groaned in embarrassment as he removed his glasses and ran a hand over his face and up into his hair, and when he looked at Baekhyun again, Baekhyun was sure he was experiencing a mini heart attack.

 Thanks to the light sheen of sweat on his skin, the guy’s hair ended up staying somewhat slicked back, showing off a more mature look that had Baekhyun gulping. Especially as the guy was sitting leaned back, eyes hooded and face lightly flushed - and still half hard. Suddenly, he was not looking like Baekhyun’s age, or younger, but older.

 “Okay, but you need to stop with the surprises, boy, because I don’t think either my heart or dick can take anymore,” Baekhyun complained, vaguely motioning towards the guy. “Also, you might want to tuck in, honey, if somebody heard you and decided to come take a look.”

 Immediately, the other sat up straight, eyes comically large, and he hurried to put his dick away and zip his pants back up. Baekhyun actually felt a bit disappointed, because it was a nice dick.

 “Chanyeol,” the other mumbled as he leaned back again, sex flush having changed into a regular blush by now. “Thought you should know my name, since you… Well…”

 “Sucked your dick?” Baekhyun offered, promptly making the guy, _Chanyeol_ , choke. “Hah! Karma for making me choke on your dick!”

 “Hello?” was suddenly called out, and both Baekhyun and Chanyeol froze as the realized what was happening. Someone had heard and was coming to figure out what was going on.

 “Hope you’re not too blissed out to run,” Baekhyun whispered, and Chanyeol whined rather cutely as he put his glasses back in place, and they both stood up. “Ready? Go!”

 Together, they pushed past the curtain and out of the confessional, speeding down the church towards the doors. Chancing a look backwards, Baekhyun saw a woman behind them, calling out and trying to make them stop, but giggling in panic Baekhyun merely grasped Chanyeol’s hand and sped up even more.

 Then finally they were outside, almost tumbling down the stairs and away from the church. Not knowing where to go, Baekhyun just followed Chanyeol, hoping he would not end up dying or some shit. Chanyeol seemed nice enough to not be a serial killer, so Baekhyun put his faith into that.

 When they came to a stop, Baekhyun looked around and realized that he knew (sort of) where they were. They were at the beach, but at a rather secluded place, and Baekhyun’s serial killer fear came back rather abruptly.

 “Hey, you’re not about to kill me, right?” he whispered, tugging on Chanyeol’s hand and making the taller look down at him in confusion.

 “Wait, what? Kill you? What, no, of course not?” Chanyeol answered, bewildering seemingly honest enough for Baekhyun to believe him. “I just… Didn’t really know where to go, and we sorta ended up here…”

 “It’s a pretty place, Baekhyun said as he looked around, trying to judge how close they were to public spaces. They were of course in a public space, but it was _secluded_. “So, tell me, is this a place of common knowledge, or is it more like unlikely that someone will stumble upon us here?”

 Chanyeol seemed even more confused now, and Baekhyun found it cute. Baekhyun also noticed that they were still holding hands, and it made him feel a bit warm in his chest.

 “Uh, kinda unlikely, why…?” Chanyeol asked, confusion slowly being replaced with suspicion. Damn, the kid was learning fast not to trust Baekhyun.

 Lips spreading into a wicked smirk, Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol towards the trees, where he spotted a good place to sit down.

 “Because I think it’s high time for you to learn how to give a good blowjob, I don’t like them sloppy…”

**Author's Note:**

> So... Hello. Did you survive? Was it good? Please do inflate my ego a little, it's rather deflated at the moment... Like completely. I'm exhausted fic-wise. I don't have the energy to really work on anything, but I forced myself to work on this, because I still felt like I needed to get SOMETHING out. And this is what it became.  
> Please leave me comments about what you liked, and if you want to, come say on Twitter @tdragon_ because I like talking to people!<3


End file.
